


Shower (Day 11)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, February Ficlet Challenge, First Dates, M/M, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky and Peter's first date leads Bucky to learn more about Peter than he'd anticipated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Shower (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 11 Prompt: **Shower** | ~~Spanking~~ | ~~My computer won't work. Please come up from the IT department to help me with it~~ | ~~But could we meet by the first of July? So he'll hold my hand as they light up the sky~~

The date had been going so well. The little hole-in-the-wall theatre around the corner from Bucky’s place had been a good choice, if Peter’s belly laughs had been anything to go by, and Bucky had sticky date pudding and cream waiting in the fridge for them for dessert.

The night was cool, but the rain had stopped sometime during the performance, and light shone on every wet surface like a night shoot on a movie set. Large puddles gleamed rainbow bright, slick with oil and other filth.

As they waited at the traffic light for it to change, a van skidded around the corner, soaking Peter in dirty water in seconds. Sputtering in its wake like a gasping fish, Peter turned wide eyes on Bucky in a mute plea for help.

Minutes later, Bucky was ushering Peter into his apartment. He quickly showed Peter where the bathroom was and pointed out the clean towels and other necessaries.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home and I’ll find you some dry clothes, OK? If you leave your wet things outside the door, I can shove them in the washing machine and maybe get them clean and dry before you leave.”

Bucky took a few minutes in his room to change his own (much less) splashed clothes for dry sweats and rummaged through his drawers looking for something that would be small enough for Peter. 

When he’d found a few things he thought might work, he made his way back to the bathroom. He dropped the dry things in front of the door and bent to scoop up the wet things when he heard a moan. This was followed by another moan and muffled words that sounded like, “So good. Soooo good.” Bucky blinked in surprise, grabbed the wet clothes, then beat a hasty retreat to put a load of washing on.

A little while later, he was relaxing on the couch when Peter came out, dressed and towelling his hair dry.

“Enjoy yourself?” Bucky said, fighting back a smirk.

“Yes, thanks, that was great.”

“Hmmm, I’ll bet. It sure sounded like it.” Bucky’s grin broke out.

Peter raised a brow at him before turning bright red as realisation dawned. “Oh! You think I was in there…” He made a furtive hand gesture before continuing. “No. I did not wank in your shower. The shower in our apartment hasn’t been working for about a month now and I really hate baths. It was just so blissful to have a real proper shower again.” He grinned wickedly as he sat down on the couch. “What can I say? I’m vocal when I’m appreciative.”

This time it was Bucky’s turn to blush.


End file.
